Short Circuits
Short Circuits is a section at the end of the Archie Comics issues of Mega Man based on the Off Panel sections of the Sonic the Hedgehog series that serve a similar purpose. Here the characters are free to partake in comical actions that would otherwise be too silly or distracting from the storyline. Almost anything goes within these panels. During the Worlds Collide crossover, the Off Panel section in the Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Universe comics featured Mega Man characters, while the Short Circuits in the Mega Man comics featured some Sonic characters. The Off Panel section for Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 252, immediately following the aforementioned crossover, had Sonic discovering Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette, Mecha Sally, Ixis Naugus, and the still-comatose Antoine D'Coolette waiting for him in a sinister manner when he was to return to his book, causing Sonic to plan to sleep at Mega Man's place on the couch. Mega Man and Sonic characters would later interact in humor strips again during the Worlds Unite crossover. Afterwards, Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 276 included a mention of every Mega Man character from the crossover, with Sonic expressing interest in another crossover, only to be told that it wouldn't happen. This was most likely a reference to the hiatus that the Mega Man series went on after Mega Man Issue 55. List of Short Circuits While the Short Circuits are untitled in the issues they appear, starting in Mega Man 2: Time Keeps Slipping, they have a title in the graphic novels. ArchieMegaMan1ShortCircuits.jpg|Short Circuits from Mega Man #1 CutManShort.png|Short Circuits from Mega Man #2 RollCleans.png|Short Circuits from Mega Man #3 FutureCharacters.png|Short Circuits from Mega Man #4 ProtoDenied.jpg|"Denied" from Mega Man #5 AlarmManAndSnoozeMan.png|"Time Out" from Mega Man #6 DontLikeIt.png|"I Don't Like It" from Mega Man #7 NaturalGas.png|"Natural Gas" from Mega Man #8 Mariachi.png|"Mariachi" from Mega Man #9 WilyHammock.png|"My Brilliance!" from Mega Man #10 Crashed.png|"Crash Master" from Mega Man #11 Invaders.png|"Spaced Out" from Mega Man #12 AutoMan.png|"Super Fanbot" from Mega Man #13 ElectricStylist.png|"Positively Shocking" from Mega Man #14 PharaohMansTomb.png|"I Want My Mummy" from Mega Man #15 SecondThoughts.png|"No Show" from Mega Man #16 OrigamiMan.jpg|"Paper Plunder" from Mega Man #17 Shortbass18.png|"Turn up the Bass" from Mega Man #18 TherapyMan.png|"Melancholic Masters" from Mega Man #19 PoliceMan.png|"Phoenix Wrong" from Mega Man #20 Resolutions.png|"Low Resolution" from Mega Man #21 IceEmo.png|"Cold as Ice" from Mega Man #22 UnionManSays.png|"Press Pause" from Mega Man #23 CrossoverBylaws.png|"Cross Over By-Laws" from Mega Man #24 EggWilyDesigns1.png|"Failed Concept 1" from Sonic Universe #51 EggWilyDesigns2.png|"Failed Concept 2" from Sonic the Hedgehog #248 PiratesVsNinja.png|"The Greatest Battle" from Mega Man #25 Genesis Unit.png|"The Console Wars" from Sonic Universe #52 Marine the Raccoon.png|"Havin' Fun" from Sonic the Hedgehog #249 DestructionBuddies.png|"Destruction Buddies" from Mega Man #26 TikalDevil.png|"Violence is Not the Answer" from Sonic Universe #53 Milestone.png|"Thanks to the Fans" from Sonic the Hedgehog #250 BigMan.png|"One Big Problem" from Mega Man #27 MetalAndBass.png|"Metal and Bass" from Sonic Universe #54 STH-251.png|"There-There, I Understand" from Sonic the Hedgehog #251 LongDistanceCall.png|After the crossover, Mega Man is mentioned in the Off Panel from Sonic the Hedgehog #252, as well as ultimately foreshadowing the next crossover. BreakTheComic.png|"Wrecked Reality" from Mega Man #28 Planted.png|"Fertilizer" from Mega Man #29 SearchForNeedleMan.png|"Needle Man" from Mega Man #30 RightInTheEye.png|"Time Out" from Mega Man #31 SleepingBeauty.png|"Sweet Dreams" from Mega Man #32 Unplugged.png|"Rock's New Gig" from Mega Man #33 ShooThemOut.png|"The Unforseen Variable" from Mega Man #34 TradeYou.jpg|"The Worst?" from Mega Man #35 WilyFantasy.png|"In Your Dreams!" from Mega Man #36 XMarksTheSpot.png|Mega Man #37 Adventure.png|Mega Man #38 RoboDogs.png|Mega Man #39 OopsHehehe.png|Mega Man #40 SCTopSpin.jpg|Mega Man #41 SCShadowBlade.jpg|Mega Man #42 Hobbies.jpg|Mega Man #43 DubstepMan.png|Mega Man #44 ArchieMegaMan45ShortCircuits.jpeg|Mega Man #45 Short Circuits - 46.jpg|Mega Man #46 RefrigeratorMagnetMan.jpg|Mega Man #47 HardRemote.png|Mega Man #48 PoorlyConceivedRobotMasters.png|Mega Man #49 OrbotSigma.png|Sonic Universe #76 BoomSticks.png|Sonic Boom #8 ComedyChimpMan.png|Sonic the Hedgehog #273 Short Circuit 50.jpg|Mega Man #50 Off_Panel_SU77.png|Sonic Universe #77 PortalKombat.png|Sonic Boom #9 SuddenlyPie.png|Sonic the Hedgehog #274 NoPlaceLikeHome.png|Mega Man #51 RockPaperScissors.jpg|Sonic Universe #78 ItsAScream.png|Sonic Boom #10 Off Panel 275.png|Sonic the Hedgehog #275 ThatsAWrap.png|Mega Man #52 VivaLasMegas.jpg|Mega Man #53 LightFuture.png|Mega Man #54 Short Circuits 55.jpg|Mega Man #55 Category:Comics